1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to electric motors having internal sensors for providing motor rotor position feedback and more particularly to method and apparatus for dynamically adjustably positioning the sensors relative to the motor rotor to obtain maximum motor efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, "fine tuning" of electric motors was accomplished statically be removing the motor end cap, loosening a plurality of commutation board mounting screws and manually rotating the commutation board assembly by a minute amount. The commutation board was then resecured to the housing by the commutation board mounting screws, and the motor was then re-assembled and an electric current reading was taken while the motor was operating. This procedure had to be repeated until approximately minimum current flow was obtained.